


Father, Who Art Need Not Fucking Know

by limerencing



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Explanations, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerencing/pseuds/limerencing
Summary: Kala returns home with her loving husband and their boyfriend. But neither of them know what to tell her father about the white German man that stalks around their home in the nude.Alternatively, Sanyam is confused, Kala is nervous, Rajan is terrified. . . all because the white man in their kitchen is naked more than he is clothed.





	Father, Who Art Need Not Fucking Know

It was only meant to be tea. Sanyam Dandekar, who was so anxious about his daughter and son-in-law, begged and begged for an explanation. He received an invite to their home instead. The smell of chai floated in the air, but it was faint against the fear that laid heavily atop it. Kala had a great morning. She awoke in tangles with her lovers, a word she never expected to the plural. Rajan and Wolfgang tried to make breakfast and managed to produce decent eggs together, in comparison to the disasters they have created apart. 

Maybe that was a metaphor to their relationship. Though the sex apart was far from disastrous, and the sex together was so much more than decent. That will never help her explain to her father why he just saw a white man without clothes run away from him as he showed up a bit too early. They were planning what to tell him, and maybe it was a bit foolish to do this in the kitchen. Kala and Rajan had thankfully already dressed, but Wolfgang was naked as the day he was born and was eating cereal out of the box with his hands. Kala's father made no sound when he saw Wolfgang in their kitchen. In fact, no one made noises but Wolfgang, who had dropped the cereal and ran into their shared bedroom. 

Rajan's first thought was that he was hiding, but Wolfgang would never hide from something like this. He's fired a bazooka at his cousin. Kala knew he was getting dressed because she could feel him. And then she was with him. Kala was the one who wished she could hide. No one made sounds for a long time until Rajan had spoken up. 

"Maybe we should sit. . . " He was afraid now, too. Kala could feel that without the connection that she shared with Wolfgang. Kala and Sanyam had both nodded silently and the three made their way to the couch. Kala was there, but in the other room, she was telling Wolfgang to stay put until she called. Wolfgang didn't listen, so they were in the room again, and Kala was praying for strength. Wolfgang didn't know the prayer she was reciting, but rather recalled one much different.

"Our father who art. . . " Wolfgang trailed off, and his lips were to her ear now. His voice was soft, and Kala knew he was nervous about what Sanyam would do to Rajan and herself. "need not fucking know." He finished, patting her shoulder reassuringly. They had agreed on the plane ride here to take it in stride, slowly and comfortably, until the signs of what to do revealed themselves to them. The last part was obviously Kala's contribution to the agreement. The woman didn't expect the sign from Ganesha to be her father spotting the naked man in her home.

"So, you're probably very confused. . . and that's perfectly normal, that's a normal reaction." Kala started but didn't know where she was going with it.

"We understand that this may come as a shock, but we're both very happy." Rajan chimed in, giving Kala a second to breathe.

"And the man you saw is not a man of the night if that's what you are thinking, Papa."

"No, no, rather. . . our. . ." Rajan was cut off by the door opening, a now dressed Wolfgang emerging.

"Look, sir, this marriage is completely intact and shit. I'm an add-on. A third. We're a package deal now." Kala could tell he was confused by the white man's perfect Hindi. "You either deal with it, or you ignore it, either is fine. But this is your daughter and son-in-law, and you love them unconditionally. As do I. Don't let me stop that, as we are not going to let you stop us." Kala heard the word love rattling around in his head, or maybe it was her's. She didn't know, but she knew she was crying, and Wolfgang started to as well. Or maybe he was first, she didn't know that either. Rajan grabbed her hand and she smiled. Wolfgang grabbed her other and she grinned. They were in love, weren't they?


End file.
